


The Trenchcoat

by notyourusername



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Trenchcoat - Freeform, random ideas i get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourusername/pseuds/notyourusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel returns to the brothers, but something is still missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trenchcoat

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't really ship Destiel, but my best friend does, and anything I write for them is her fault.

Castiel looked in the mirror at the new clothes Dean had acquired for him; an apparent emergency kit he held just in case Cas ever did return from his watery depth. He wore some old worn jeans and a white button shirt. A dark blue coat over it and the weirdest hat the angel ever saw. He suspected what it was, but it wasn't a common item in the States.

"Hey." He turned, The hunter leaning on the door frame admiring the new wardrobe. "What do you think?" he asked.

"It's okay." Castiel was never a fashionista or a follower of the trends, so the difference in clothing didn't make much interest in him. But something wasn't right, he thought. He felt incomplete in his reflection.

"Yeah, I know. I got the hat because of Sam and some show he's obsessed with." Dean scratched his head as he walked closer and adjusted Castiel's outfit. "Are you ready for the final touch?" a confused look crossed the blue eyes. Dean went to the bed and pulled something from under it. "Always kept it close; like a reminder of what was missing." He was rambling and turning red. "Here."

The trenchcoat. Castiel's second skin. The texture as it draped over him as he claimed it.

"So?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"It's nice to be back." home, but he felt it was implied.


End file.
